My New Sun
by candygood1
Summary: A normal girl died and is reborn into Naruto as Namikaze Minato's older sister. SakumoxOC not a self insert 1 YEAR HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Namikaze Minami

**My New Sun**

 **A/N**

 **Before you start reading I'd like you to know that this is just a small sketch of the real story I'm planning on posting later on. Depending on the views and comments I may or may not post the real story/delete this. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is if my OC (Minami) happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Other then that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^.**

 **P.S It's my birthday today~ just felt like telling**

 **Chapter One**

 **Namikaze Minami**

It was quick…

No more than 4 seconds past before she felt nothing…

The next time she opened her eyes she saw the sun and sky stare down at her smiling gently as they said,

 _Welcome home Minami-chan_

* * *

Namikaze Minami is her new name. Her new identity…her new life.

Born on January 3rd she is the daughter of Namikaze Hotaru and Hikari, jonin of Konohagakure. She feels sorry for them. They'd lost their daughter and were unknowingly raising her murderer with all their hearts. She tries her best to be the best daughter they could ever have but fails miserably.

Her nature is as cold and unsociable as it was in her past life.

 _"_ _Bitch"_

 _"_ _Slut"_

 _"_ _Murderer"_

 _"_ _Hana-chan"_

Her heart stings in memory of her lover…her only reason to live…her sun

* * *

Minami tries to warm up to her parents again. She giggles, demands hugs and kisses, almost never cries and tries to do everything she knows adults love.

The few worries her parents have disappear, steadily being replaced by more laughter and happiness.

Guilt washes over her again as she knows she doesn't deserve this happiness.

* * *

On her mother's birthday she says her first words,

 _"_ _Mama"_

Her mother is delighted, her father sulks in the corner. She giggles at his childish behavior before saying her second words,

 _"_ _Papa"_

Her father lightens up and joins her mother in their somewhat awkward joy dance.

Minami feels her chest tighten up once more but ignores it as she is tucked up in her crib.

That night she dreams about the future…about her brother to be…about her new sun.

* * *

On her 2nd birthday Minami finds her chakra and is dubbed a prodigy.

Her parents have never looked so proud.

Unfamiliar people congratulate her at her party and the Hokage (Hiruzen) introduces her to his students.

Tsunade and Jiraiya coo her while Orochimaru gives her a pet snake.

She names it Manda and gives Orochimaru a big kiss in return.

Orochimaru blushes red.

Everybody is horrified and her father threatens Orochimaru.

She just giggles and plays with Manda, remembering how her lover used to blush like Orochimaru.

* * *

A few weeks after her birthday her parents start to train her.

She is only 2 years old so the training is very light and easy.

Minami pouts at her parents' over protectiveness and seeks out Orochimaru to train her further.

He blushes when he sees her making her smirk, a bit evilly.

Tsunade and Jiraiya tease him endlessly whiles Hiruzen is on the floor laughing his head off.

After they finish laughing Hiruzen agrees to train her along his students.

She gives him the biggest mouth-to-mouth anybody has ever seen causing the three genin to turn their teasing into their now red faced teacher.

Minami smirks and then, just for fun, kisses Jiraiya as well.

Unlike Orochimaru and Hiruzen Minami finds Jiraiya's reaction boring as he states ladies can't keep their hand off him.

She pouts and decides that she wants to see if it's true.

She pushes Jiraiya into Tsunade causing the two to connect lips. Tsunade chases Jiraiya angrily round the village for the whole day.

Minami smirks at her work as both Orochimaru and Hiruzen raise their eyebrows at her. She smiles at them innocently and continues to watch Jiraiya get pummeled by Tsunade.

Life was never so sweeter.

* * *

Minami parents are surprisingly happy about her decision when they find out about her training with Hiruzen. They support their daughter with open arms and help her when she gets stuck.

Hiruzen on the other hand is surprised at her development. It is only 2 month in their training when he finds that she is on par to academy students.

He does not know that she is training on her own with the things she remembers seeing in her past life.

He does not know that she is secretly holding back her true strength when training.

He does not know is knows the future and is working to change it.

She is already 3 when she masters most of what she saw in 'Naruto'

The pain in her chest has almost vanished as she focuses on saving her new sun's life…

* * *

She is 5 when her training with Hiruzen finishes. Manda has grown too big for Minami to care for him and she returns him to Orochimaru who happily agrees to become his summoner. As Manda leaves she finally decides to show Hiruzen her true talents and is soon made genin without having to go though academy.

Her parents throw her a party inviting only Biwako, Hiruzen and his team.

Jiraiya brings over his friend Hatake Sakumo saying that he wanted to introduce him to Minami.

She has heard about him from Jiraiya often and remembers about the White Fang of Konoha. He is handsomer than she thought.

For fun she kisses him and for the first time finds a man willing enough to kiss back. Her first French kiss was more filling than the usual pecks she gave the others and smirking evilly she asks her father,

 _"_ _Papa can I marry him?"_

She watches as her father's KI directs heavily at Sakumo. She is almost rolling on the floor when she realizes that Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade's KI have joined her father's. Sakumo retreats behind her wisely whispering in her ear,

 _Of course you can dear."_

She wonders if she's just damned Kakashi's existence but kisses Sakumo once more to taste the lemony leftovers of tea in her future husband's mouth.

Her past lover's kiss always tasted of mint…

* * *

Sakumo was dubbed forbidden near her by her father/Hiruzen/Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade who close to kills Sakumo for stealing their precious Mina-chan's close to nothing innocence.

To their dismay Minami is put on Sakumo's team as one of their teammates had given up her hitai ate. Hiruzen as Hokage tried to move her into a different team but failed as Sakumo's team was the only one available. The past 5 warn the white haired chuunin to never try any funny on her.

Sakumo, scared to the bones doesn't so instead Minami doesn't hesitate to show her affection. It is only a matter of seconds before Sakumo snaps and joins her.

Their sensei Uchiha Kagami and their other teammate Umino Ikkaku are bribed by them to never mention this to the deadly 5. Kagami tease them about telling Hiruzen while Ikkaku teases Sakumo that a playboy like him has finally settled down.

Minami blushes as Sakumo only chuckles as he kisses his girlfriend.

 _"_ _You're worth all the trouble Minami."_

She blushes crimson but keeps a tight grip onto Sakumo's hand. The guilt she tries to ignore has grown and is almost unbearable as she remembers her lover's sweet smile.

 _…_ _Gomen Akira_


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

**Chapter Two**

 **Pain**

* * *

As she becomes a genin Minami slowly sees the changes of her life. Now that she is considered an adult her parents are sent out on missions more frequently, coming back from missions almost weeks at a time. Every day she wakes up alone, makes and eats her own breakfast before setting out to the train grounds.

It reminds her of her past life, the pain growing even larger as she recalls the days she was shunned by the people she called her parents.

She uses her very short known fuinjutsu to block out her unwanted memories, leaving only the needed information about the future. She is desperate to forget and uses her free time off missions to study fuinjutsu. Sakumo joins her and Jiraiya also helps. The three of their styles are very different in places whiles similar in the basics.

Kagami and Hiruzen watch as their students study and secretly call one of the Uzumaki clan's shinobi to help them.

Uzumaki Shiroki is happy to help and teaches the three all they need to know about the Uzumaki sealing techniques. He secretly favors Minami over the three as she catches on faster than the other two.

Minami also likes her new sensei and often kisses him causing the Uzumaki to grow as red as his hair and her boyfriend to slowly grow jealous.

Sakumo starts to show even more affection toward Minami as if to show that she was his. Minami growls as she returns it wholeheartedly.

She could get used to this.

* * *

It is her 10th birthday when Shiroki is called back to Uzushiogakure. Before he leaves he gives Minami his wolf summoning scroll.

"Use it wisely Mina-chan." He tells her.

She nods and gives him a last goodbye kiss.

It is the last blush she sees before hearing of his death after returning to Uzushiogakure. It was on a mission and she knows that he would be honored as a proud shinobi but still she can't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Sakumo and Jiraiya weep beside her but not as hard and sorrowful as she does.

Shiroki's death reminded her of how dangerous her life as a ninja was. It reminded her of how easily her parents and friends could end up the same as Shiroki.

It reminded her that she needed to become stronger to protect her new sun…

* * *

"Minami I love you."

She freezes. It is the first time Sakumo has properly confessed to her. For the 2 years she's known him all she got was flirty jokes and kisses. It is the first time ever that he has told her he loves her.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she smiles and her wet lips are soon devoured by Sakumo's.

She loves him and was not going to let him die…

* * *

Sakumo is properly introduced to her parents as her father finally lets him enter his house. Her parents have been unusually jumpy these past few weeks and Minami knew why. She could already sense her new sun's chakra in her mother's womb.

Her new sun was glowing brightly even before he was born. Minami is proud and congratulates her parents as she and Sakumo are told the news.

She is happy and would keep it this way.

She would protect her new sun even if it meant losing her own life.

* * *

 _…_ _Cold…pain…hurt_ was all Minami could feel as the rain poured down on her.

Her first kill was just a mere child…a shinobi but a child no less…

He was thin and trembling when they fought. By his skill he was barely on genin standards. If it had been an older and more skilled shinobi she thought it might have been easier and she could have been prouder…but she had killed a child that had his whole life ahead of him…

"Sakumo…was it the right thing?" She asks, her eyes dead as she buries her tears into her boyfriend's warm chest.

Sakumo stays silent. He doesn't know how to comfort her. All he could do was keep her close in his embrace until they reached home. He thought that she'd revert back to her usual self when she returned home to her family but he was wrong.

Something could never had foreseen waited for Minami…something that could never be filled no matter what he did…

* * *

"What do I do Mina-chan…what should I do…"

Minami's eyes grow colder and colder as her mother weeps on her shoulder.

Her father is dead…he was killed…he is gone.

It was just this morning that he kissed her goodbye. It was supposed to be a C-class mission. He was supposed to return home that evening to flirt with her mother and coo at 'Minato's' baby bump…he was supposed to be there for them…

 _Where are you Tou-san…_

* * *

 _"_ _Minami…take care of Minato for me alright…"_

Minato's birth is premature by more than 3 months. Her mother died during the procedure...she is alone…

Her friends, sensei and boyfriend try their best to comfort her but nothing helps.

Her fuinjutsu master is dead, her father is dead and now even her mother is dead….she is alone…she is dead…

The only thing that urges her to live is her sun…her precious brother Namikaze Minato.

She would protect him always...

* * *

Minato is kept at the hospital as he is too weak to go home. She visits everyday with Sakumo who holds her hand tightly as he watches her coo over the other blonde.

His hair and eyes are the same as her. Bright blonde and sparkling blue, her sun is her hope…her future and her everything…

* * *

"Are you sure about this Minami. I could ask Biwako to care for him if you want."

She shakes her head at Hiruzen's offer. "Ichiro is enough stress for Biwako-sama to cope with. Also I wish to see Minato grown up with my own eyes."

Hiruzen sighs. "It will be sad to see you leave. Your promotion to Anbu will be postponed till Minato enters academy then."

She smiles back at Hiruzen and bows before leaving the office with the Wolf masked Anbu walking quietly beside her.

"I'll see you at the hospital." She smiles before lifting the Anbu's mask up slightly so she could kiss him.

He returns the kiss and nods, watching her as she heads to the hospital.

* * *

With Minato in her arms she leaves the hospital with a smile. Her sun was finally coming home.

The journey was a short one as she shunshines to her front door, opening it to find her friends and senseis waiting for her.

She almost tears as she sees the huge party they had arranged for her sun's homecoming.

"Thank you…" She says, about to kiss everybody in sight when Sakumo wisely interfered every time with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh no you don't." He says causing everybody to laugh heartily at the two young lovers.

The party lasts till midnight; Minato is put to bed in the middle of it while the others enjoyed watching Minami smile once again. Everybody leaves presents for Minato before they leave which she is grateful for.

Her heart slowly warms up once more…

* * *

Her friends visit often. They tease her about her outfit as her usual dark colored shinobi gear was all replaced with casual dresses. They are relieved to see her smile again as she cares for Minato. They are relieved to see she no longer cries in her sleep.

* * *

"Mi nee."

Minami drops the plate she was washing. Sakumo catches it before it hits the ground and then also stares at the 6 month old toddler. Minami after breaking out of her daze sequels in delight and rushes over to her brother to do the awkward joy dance her parents had done when she said her first words. Sakumo joins her, stealing a kiss in the process.

* * *

Time passes quickly.

Minato is already 4 years old and Minami is turning 14.

The apartment is becoming too small for the siblings as she refuses to use her parents' rooms. She is debating what to do when Sakumo asks her to move in with him.

"You can keep the apartment for Minato when he grows old enough." He smirks.

She smirks back and agrees to his suggestion.

In less than a day she and Minato move into the Hatake household.

* * *

Sakumo is the head of the clan and also the last Hatake left after his parents' death. The house is large and the backyard is larger. Minato runs around the house all day and starts to train with Sakumo. She sometimes joins the men as they train but only when she's feeling rusty. Usually she watches from the kitchen where she constantly making the dishes she remembers from her past life.

Minato's favorite is cherry, peach pie while Sakumo's is toad in the hole.

Kagami/Ikkaku/Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru/Hiruzen continues to visit the Namikaze's after they move and teases Sakumo and Minami whenever they can.

After 5 years Minami finally feels the pain subside. She releases the seal on her memories and weeps one final time for her lost lover.

 _Goodbye Akira_


	3. Chapter 3 Changes

**Chapter Three**

 **Changes**

* * *

Minato is 7 and enrolls in academy. She kisses Minato good luck and he silently weeps in her arms before showing her his bright smile and hurrying into the academy. She watches him until he is no longer in sight. When he is gone, Minami shunshins over to Anbu HQ, where she changes into the standard uniform, receiving her Wolf mask from Sakumo as his is changed to a Dog mask.

She is immediately sent out on an assassination mission with Sakumo. They return before academy finishes and after changing out of uniform rush to pick up Minato.

As the young blonde sees his sister and her lover, he pounces on them babbling on about his first day. Minami listens to every word as she tries to block out the screams of her victims when she pierced her sword into their flesh.

She forgets everything as she sees Minato piggy-backed onto Sakumo's back.

Seductive she whispers, _"Do you want to have one of your own."_

Minami giggles as she sees the Hatake head freeze for a moment before smirking lewdly and kissing her deeply. They would have done more if it weren't for the, "EWWWWWWW!" Minato shrieked at them.

Both chuckled and gave each other one last peck before heading home.

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade and even Orochimaru are horrified as they hear the news of Minami joining Anbu. Minami notices how softer Orochimaru is compared to her memories. He smiles more gently and genially looks happy. He even introduces his girlfriend Yukimura Kanae, a citizen. Tsunade also introduces her lover Kato Dan to them on the same day.

Minami notes herself to prevent Dan's death and after seeing Tsunade's necklace on Nawaki's neck quickly asks the young genin to babysit her brother for the day.

That day the parents of a different genin wept and Tsunade returned from battle, thanking the gods for Nawaki's safety.

Minami laid down flowers for the unknown genin, thanking him silently as she apologized.

* * *

The Second Shinobi World War becomes official a few days after the unknown genin's death. Minami and her comrades are all called to the front lines.

Minato doesn't even try to hide his tears as his sister kisses him goodbye.

"Don't you dare die…" He cries.

"I won't." Was her final reply before heading out to war.

* * *

The war is harsh. **S** he doesn't even remember how many times she had had to kill. Many years have passed since she had been called to the front lines and after the first year she forgets to count.

She fights mostly alone, quietly and as swift as the wind as she soon earns the title of Ryūketsu no seishi (The Stillness of Bloodshed). Sakumo alongside her earns the title of The White Fang of Konoha whiles her other three friends become known as the Densetsu no Sannin.

She is separated from her friends when she hears the rumors but for one quick day she manages to reach Dan just in time to save him from the enemy's sword.

Tsunade and Dan thank her over and over again before Tsunade notices her friend's condition. After a quick report Hiruzen orders her to return to Konoha with the other sannin.

It was only after returning that Minami realizes how long she was away. Almost 3 years had passed and she is now 19. Sakumo is 21 while the rest of her friends are 23. Unlike her they have been going back and forth from Konoha and the battlefield. When she returns to Konoha Minato greets her at the gate, teary eyed and crying just as he was when she left. It has been 3 years since she'd last seen her young sun and she knew he had much to tell.

 _Tadaima…_

* * *

After returning to Konoha everybody seemed happier. Tsunade and Dan spend their days in the hospital. Orochimaru spends his days experimenting jutsu while using his free time to go on dates with Kanae. Jiraiya was appointed as a genin teacher. To everybody's surprise he became Minato's teacher. Nawaki is also put on his team with a red head kunoichi Minato introduces as Uzumaki Kushina.

Minami smirks as she sees her sun's blush. Sakumo joins her from the side trying to pull her to bed every chance he sees.

* * *

The kidnapping incident occurs a week after her return and Minami slowly starts to see the red head's attitude change toward her brother. She relaxes on the sofa next to Sakumo as she flashes her memory of 'Naruto'. Her existence and interruptions had changed the story immensely. She doesn't care though. It is better like this and she would keep on changing it for the happiness of her sun.

She snuggles onto Sakumo's lap and soon falls asleep, thankful for the warmth her new life was providing.

* * *

It is her 20th birthday when one of the best things in Minami's life happens.

In the morning Sakumo had let her sleep in till 2 and made her breakfast in bed, had been a bit flirtier than usual before presenting her with a bouquet of her favorite white gardenias and asking her out on a date.

She naturally accepted and Sakumo left her saying he would be back to pick her up at 5. After that she washed up and for some reason Tsunade burst into her room while she was getting dressed. Tsunade was holding up the deep navy dress she had wanted to buy yesterday but had no money to buy it. Before she could even question the medic about where and why she had that dress she was stripped and stuffed into the dress.

She had to admit she looked good in the navy fabric as it showed out her womanly curves. However she had not time to admire herself as Tsunade then pushed her down in front of her makeup table and started to try and smooth out her spiky blonde locks. It took an hour and a lot of hair gel to get the whole thing straightened out. Straightened out her bright blonde locks flowed down her waist, soft and silky to each touch.

Minami almost forgave her for suddenly bursting in and giving her a makeover until the other blonde pushed her down the stairs. She would have tumbled if it wasn't for Jiraiya and Minato who caught her just before her face made contact with the steps. Both blushed at Minami's new appearance, stuttering and saying gibberish.

Minami glared at Tsunade who only smirked at her proud work of art. She would have done more if it wasn't for the shortage of time.

Sakumo stood at the bottom of the stairs, blushing red next to Kagami who muttered something about kids growing up too fast. It took until Kagami nudged him in the ribs till Sakumo snapped out of his daze and escorted his lover on their date.

Their usual dates were just strolls in the village but this time it was different. Sakumo had taken her to see a romantic movie, flirting and kissing her during the movie. Then taken her to one of the most fanciest restaurants in Konoha. She marveled at how he had managed to book into the place but nonetheless enjoyed her dinner. After leaving the restaurant she had thought they were going back home but instead Sakumo invited her for a stroll under the moon light. Happy to oblige Minami followed her lover to the park where they walked around for a bit admiring the moonlit park. They rested underneath the great cherry blossom tree in the middle of the park, making out for a bit until suddenly Sakumo pulled away from her kiss and got down on one knee.

It was then that she finally realized what the whole day was all about. Her eyes grew watery but Minami refused to let her tears fall as she watched as a small velvet box appeared in Sakumo's hand.

With one of his hands with the box and the other clasping onto one of hers Sakumo smiled up at her and asked, "Namikaze Minami…before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was. You are the sun in my life and the stars in my night sky. I can never imagine a life without you and I promise to devote myself and everything to you as long as I live…So will you make me the happiest man alive and return my feelings by honoring me your hand in marriage."

Minami had never heard sweet words and cried out, "Yes!" and jumped into Sakumo's arms.

Her tears wet Sakumo's shoulders and when she finally calmed down Sakumo opened the box and revealed the beautiful diamond ring. Bright gold with a simple blue diamond it was nothing fancy as both liked simple designs but engraved on the inside was what was special about it.

 _To my eternal lover and my special someone forever_


	4. Chapter 4 Hatake Minami

**Chapter Four**

 **Hatake Minami**

* * *

When Minami and Sakumo came home that night everybody is there to congratulate them. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Dan, Shizune (Dan's niece), Kagami, Ikkaku, Kohari (Ikkaku's girlfriend) Hiruzen, Nawaki, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku and all of Sakumo's dog summons joined by Minami's wolf summons.

Even Manda in a smaller form had joined them to congratulate his past master.

Minami is the happiest she has been in years and everybody can see it. They laugh, joke and congratulate the finally engaged couple until dawn when they all part.

For Sakumo's sake Kushina drags Minato out with them so that the couple could have some alone time. Minato protests furiously but is silenced by the others.

As soon as they leave Sakumo traps Minami in his embraces doing his worst as he gently leads his fiancée to their king sized bed.

 _I love you for eternity…._

* * *

Weeks have passed since her birthday and the couple have come to an agreement. They would sign the needed papers to become husband and wife but postpone their wedding to when the war ends. This was not the time for a wedding and they knew it.

The couple walks down the streets to the Hokage's office when Minami suddenly feels strange. For weeks she'd been suffering from sudden nausea and she didn't know what it was. Sakumo sensing something is wrong rushes her to the hospital where Tsunade and Dan usher her into a private room. They kick Sakumo out as he is getting annoying but then after getting the results the medic couple have sly grins plastered on their faces.

"You say nausea right?" Tsunade asks smugly.

Confused Minami answers, "Yes…"

"And you get tired very easily." Dan continued.

"Uh..yeah…"

"Sometimes dizziness and outbursts as well." Tsunade smirks.

That was it for Minami. "GOD DAMN IT WILL YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

The couple just smile and Dan goes to fetch Sakumo whiles his lover prepares for the next string of tests.

When the other couple is seated Tsunade finally announces the news.

"Congratulations you two, Minami's 3 weeks pregnant."

Stunned Minami looks at Tsunade in disbelief while Sakumo looks as if he's going to faint any second later. The medic couple don't bother to hide their amusement and once again congratulate their friends.

Minami is able to snap out of it before her fiancé to ask the couple not to mention the news until tomorrow. Minato was turning 11 and she had just found the perfect present for her brother.

 _What more does an 11 year old need than the news of a cute little nephew_

* * *

The next day when Minato's birthday party was at its peak Minami tells everybody the good news earning bone crushing hugs from her friends and heartily chuckles from her teachers.

She has a husband, a child, a brother and a soon-to-be sister in law. All Minami could think about is what more did she need.

* * *

8 months after the news of her pregnancy Hatake Kakashi was born on September 15th a healthy newborn. After a long term of mood swings, cravings, morning sickness and a few days of painful labor Minami was finally able to see the handsome canon character. Sakumo is thankfully there to see the birth as 3 months into Minami's pregnancy the war finally came to an end.

However Minami is weak after Kakashi's birth as for some reason Kakashi continued to suck her chakra out tremendously during part of the labor. It was only thanks to there being two seal masters there that she survived.

Nonetheless she is happy that Kakashi was born as healthy as he was.

 _Hatake Kakashi her little scarecrow…_

* * *

Minami's condition worsens as the days go by. She and Kakashi are not allowed to go back home due to this fact. Tsunade and Dan are panicking. They do not know what is wrong. Sakumo and Minato look worryingly at Minami as she grows thinner and thinner by the day.

A month after Kakashi birth Kagami's son Shisui is born but they do not celebrate as loud as they should be. Shisui's mother died during his birth for the same reason Minami is sick with. Shisui is put in the same crib as Kakashi, next to the tired looking blonde as she sleeps.

She wonders if she is going to die…Not just yet…she couldn't die now…she still hadn't done enough for her sun and wasn't about to let death take her once more. She was going to live and change

* * *

Three months have passed since Kakashi's birth and Minami is connected to machines of all sorts. She is too weak to even hold Kakashi in her arms and spends every hour trying to fight off the coming darkness. Hers and Minato's birthday passes with no care in world as all are focused on her recovery.

Tsunade and Dan have no choice but to tell the others to prepare for her death.

Sakumo and Minato are sick with worry. Sakumo has left Anbu to spend more time with her and Kakashi while Jiraiya comes and visit her with his team whenever they can. Kagami comes by as well to see his son who has grown attached to his female student.

Everybody prays to kami that she be saved…Sakumo even swears to the Shinigami that he'd give his life up for her. Minami smacks him with whatever strength she could master for that. It causes her to weaken even more but it helps her get a good laugh out of it.

* * *

 _"_ _Such a fierce soul we have here. Having died once your soul is even brighter than most ones."_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _You will find that out in time. Now let us talk about what I am here for."_

 _"_ _What are you here for?"_

 _"_ _Well I was originally here to claim your soul but I have changed my mind."_

 _"_ _Huh?!"_

 _"_ _I have seen your memories and am curious. Such a mess you've made of the 'Naruto' world is quite amusing to me. It will be more so if you survive this and do what you are currently planning."_

 _"_ _THEN WILL YOU?!"_

 _"_ _Yes but at a price of course."_

 _"_ _WHAT IS IT?!"_

 _"_ _It is_."_

 _"_ _!You…"_

 _"_ _Yes a small price isn't it? Now do we have a deal or not?"_

 _"_ _I…"_

* * *

"Minami…Minami…MINAMI!"

She opened her eyes to see the binding light of the hospital lamps greet her. Sakumo and Minato are teary eyed as they see her wake up franticly calling for Tsunade.

When Tsunade comes she is even tearier then the other two. She pounces on Minami saying she's sorry and how awful a medic she was for not knowing what had caused her illness. Kushina, Kanae and Mikoto join the circle of wet sorrys and even Orochimaru starts to tear at the sight of her sitting up in her bed. Jiraiya, Kagami and Hiruzen join them later when Minami is breastfeeding Kakashi and Shisui. They burst in the room only to be kicked out by the girls + Sakumo and Minato.

Sakumo sends his dogs to guard the door incase Jiraiya is peeking. A shrill scream in heard from behind the door and all present start to laugh at the seal master's pain.

Minami is informed of what happened. She had gone into a coma for a month and during that time had almost died twice from heart attacks. She is horrified to find out that Minato and the other genin were made chuunin/jonin in her absence. She is even more horrified when she finds that Kakashi is almost five months old.

She was having a very small sob attack when Kakashi squirmed around in her arms for a while before happily giggling, "Muama!"

Forgetting all that happened before and that she'd been in a critical state for months Minami flew out of bed to do the traditional awkward joy dance. Sakumo and Minato joined in with the others slowly following as they got into the rhythm.

* * *

A week has to pass before she and Kakashi are allowed to go home. Shisui is with them as well as Kagami is to leave for a mission to Kumo and the Hatake couple agree to look after him. Minami is glad to be back home and is in for a more than shocking news about how Minato had moved back into the old Namikaze apartment. She isn't surprised to hear that Kushina is living with him. She jokes about how naughty the 12 year olds are only to be backfired by the teasing from her friends and teacher about her and Sakumo's darling relationship from a ripe age of 5.

Minami excuses herself from the group for a breath of fresh air when she accidently bumps into a brunette haired woman. She gets the shock of her life when she realizes who the woman is. The rectangular purple marking on her cheeks are unmistakable. Nohara Chiharu, Nohara Rin's mother! She chats with Chiharu and coos over Rin before introducing Kakashi to his new friend. She finds out Chiharu lost her husband to the war and is currently having difficulty on finding a caretaker for Rin.

Minami quickly tells her that she is already taking care of her teacher's child and another baby would be no problem. Chiharu thanks her over and over again before parting with a promise to meet up the next day so that she could pick up Rin.

With another good deed down Minami decides to take a detour to the Uchiha orphanage.

She meets Mikoto and Fugaku on the way and tells them a cover story as to why she was heading to the Uchiha orphanage. She tells them since she is still on maternity leave she wants to help the orphanage a bit by taking in and caring for one of the orphaned children. The Uchiha couple believe her and let her choose the child she wants to take home. She skims through the baby cribs and takes her time before finding a very loud Uchiha between the relatively quiet others. She checks the name and happily finds that the little tyke is indeed Uchiha Obito. The caretakers seem more than happy that she is taking away the human boom-box which offended her slightly as she left the orphanage.

Sakumo gets the shock of his life when his wife returns home with not one but two babies. Minami on the other hand just repeated her cover story before going to tuck in the two angels next to the soundly sleeping Shisui.

She kisses them all goodnight and reminds herself to by a bigger crib for another baby was joining the other three tomorrow. She smugly praised herself as she had just killed two birds with one stone in just over a few hours.

An evil smirk works its way up her lips as she goes to tell her husband the other good news.

 _Ah life is never sweeter when you're messing with your husband._


	5. Chapter 5 Family

**Chapter Five**

 **Family**

* * *

Chiharu arrives at her door early in the morning with Rin in hand. A few of the girl's toys and clothes are passed as well before Chiharu rushes off to her job at the market. Minami happily goes to show the other three their new playmate/sister.

Unlike the canon Minami notices Obito shows little interest in Rin further than a playmate. She thanks god, kami or whatever for that.

Since Rin, Kakashi and Shisui were still only months olds she keeps them in the crib to sleep. Obito is a year old so she teaches him the things her parents taught her at his age. He catches on quickly and happily plays with her, sometimes calling her, "Okaa-chan". Sakumo watches silently outside before joining his wife. He continues playing with Obito while Minami goes to prepare the kids' food. She comes back a few minutes later with six bottles of pre-squeezed milk and a bowl of vegetable porridge. Sakumo is puzzled at this until Minami explains that Obito is old enough and has enough teeth to eat solids unlike the other three who are still toothless and are too young for anything more than baby food. She then pushes the bowl of vegetables and wishes him good luck as she goes to feed the other three.

Sakumo sees hell as he feeds Obito. The year old sure could eat the stuff but dribbled it everywhere in the process. He stole glances at his wife who was doing a good job of feeding the other little ones one by one. He starts respect her deeply when he sees how she hasn't once caused the small babies to cry out in discomfort or even whimper as she wakes them up for their meal. He also takes note at how easily the tiny babies grizzled down two bottles of milk each. Minami catches this and tells him most children of shinobi require more food than civilian children as they are born with higher demands of the body.

Problem solved she growls at him to focus on Obito whose food is yet to be devoured. Sakumo fails to get the toddler to eat his food and receives an angry slap on the head from his wife who takes over with ease. He watches and learns as Minami uses the airplane technique and teddy bear song to get the last of the vegetables down the toddler's throat.

He looks gobsmacked. Minami just giggles at him and trusts the empty bottles and bowl into his hands for washing. Grumbling under his breath Sakumo does what he is told and steals one final glance at his wife as she rocks Obito to sleep. With a smirk he goes down to the kitchen thinks how lucky he was to have a wife like that.

* * *

A week has pasted since Rin was left in her care and Chiharu has never come back to collect her. It is only an hour later that Minami is informed that Chiharu is dead. She has committed suicide leaving a will stating everything she owned will be given to Minami including her daughter Rin. Minami is dumbstruck. She cries for Rin and curses herself for letting Chiharu die. Sakumo comforts her but it doesn't help as another shinobi comes to inform her of Kagami's death on his mission to Kumo.

Minami breaks down and faints in Sakumo's arms. She wakes up hours later in her bed with worried faces glancing down at her. Kakashi, Rin, Shisui are asleep in their crib whiles Obito is crying next to her. She comforts him as Minato and Sakumo comfort her.

Ikkaku comes over later with his wife Kohari. They comfort each other on their sensei's death and Ikkaku soon leaves after cooing at the children. Sakumo and Minato also have to leave for a meeting. They have worried looks on their faces until Minami snaps at them to leave.

She is left alone with Obito who has fallen asleep crying. Minami puts him in the crib and picks up Shisui and Rin. Tears stream down her cheeks but her cries are so soft that both Shisui and Rin don't even stir in their sleep.

 _I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_

* * *

Minami prepares Chiharu's funeral as the young mother had no family to do so. Kagami's funeral is prepared by the Uchiha clan. Unlike Kagami's funeral that lasts more than a week Chiharu's burial is quick and only lasts a few hours.

Rin and Shisui are both adopted by Minami but are not given the Hatake surname as Minami wishes for them to keep their parent's names in their memory.

Shisui and Rin are too young to be able to remember their parents and Minami cries as she knows they will grow up with many questions she is unable to answer.

She mourns for the dead but is not able to do so for long as she has 4 children to look after. She has a future to change…and her sun to protect…

* * *

"Kaa-chan!" Shisui, Obito, Kakashi and Rin call rushing towards her. 4 years have pasted and it is finally time for the children to start academy. Minami has managed to prevent Kakashi from becoming the arrogant child he was. Open hearted and kinder her son has a close relationship with his adopted siblings including Obito who he calls Obito nii-chan.

Obito as the eldest of the 4 and helps Minami when needed. He is a kind child and the others all look up to him. Shisui is the youngest in the group and is treated as a cute younger brother even though he is only months younger than the rest. Rin is the sweetest in the group but also the toughest when needed.

Minami has been training her children with Sakumo and the others helping. Kakashi is mostly trained by Sakumo and Minato for his style. Shisui and Obito are trained by Fugaku and Mikoto for they are Uchiha. Rin is taught by Tsunade and Dan as she is interested in Iryo nin jutsu. Minami knows it will not be long until Danzo demands that they are made genin for their skills are more than what she had seen. Because of this Minami had secretly instructed her children to hold back. Sakumo finds out and is furious at her. They fight about their beliefs but with reason Minami wins. However Sakumo only agrees to not let the children graduate so young on the condition they don't hold back in class.

Minami doesn't speak to him for months and sleeps with the children. Sakumo does his best to apologize but Minami won't hear of it.

* * *

As predicted as soon as the 4 stop holding back Danzo demands them all to be promoted to genin. Minami is furious and as both the Namikaze and Hatake matriarch she argues back fiercely. Her friends have never seen her so angry and even her suborates who have gotten used to her blood lust flinch in fear. Minami wins the fight and Danzo doesn't dare try and press the matter further as he is up against not one but two clans and multiple clans supporting her.

Minami has a smug grin on her face when she goes to pick up her children but that smile fades as she sees the friend they introduce her to. 'Kinoe' is invited home and while the other 4 are busy cleaning their room Minami talks to Kinoe privately. She puts up privacy seals and rips the listening devises from Kinoe's clothes. She makes him talk about root and his kekkei genkai which she is shocked to find still there. Danzo had implanted a different traitor in the village and Minami curses herself. She holds the young brunette close and swears to protect him. Kinoe thanks her and tell her all she needs to know.

The next day she signs the needed papers to adopt Kinoe under Danzo's nose changing the boy's name to Tenzo.

Tenzo loves his new name and family. Sakumo sighs at the new addition to the family but can't help smile as he sees his children's smiling faces.

"You're not thinking of another adoption are you?"

Minami smiles and for the first time in months answers with a cheeky grin. "Well I was thinking of having one this time but if you don't want to~"

Sakumo immediately sweeps Minami off her feet, quickly warning their children and sending them to Minato with a message.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Sakumo asks, laying his wife loving under his arms.

Smirking Minami answers, "Rin says she wants a sister." Before Sakumo locks their lips together.

 _Karasu will be her name…._

* * *

Another 3 weeks after the night Minami notices her changes and goes to see Tsunade. The medic sighs as she informs the mother of 5 the good news. She is secretly worried that the incident with Kakashi will happen again and Minami knows. The blonde assures her that it'll be fine before going to find her husband. He is training the 5 and almost embarrasses himself as Minami tells him the news. The children on the other hand hurdle around her to feel the baby. Minami laughs and tells them they have to wait a while before they can feel the baby move. They all pout at her but smile as they think of their new sibling. All of them agree they want a sister as Rin is the only girl in the group.

Minami laughs heartily until she sees the Root member in the shadows. She notices 10 more surrounds her and alerts her husband and children to engage in battle. The 11 Root members are tied up in front of her and Minami tsks as she sees their seals. She sends her children to Minato's while Sakumo and her take the Root members to Hiruzen for a visit. Hiruzen is not pleased at this and sends the Root members to Jiraiya and Orochimaru to try and remove the seal. Minami then tells Hiruzen about Tenzo. Hiruzen is furious at Danzo and summons the elder.

Root is disband and Minami makes sure of it by destroying whatever factions Danzo had. She rounds up the Root members and sends them all to the sannin. Many try and escape but are hunted down by her, Sakumo and Minato. Swiftly they all are rounded up.

Danzo is pissed and Minami is smug. Hiruzen has put the elder under watch of the Anbu and the Root members in Anbu have also been removed by Minami personally. She has had a good day and is having a better one when she returns home to find her friends have organized a party to congratulate the latest Hatake.

 _The best day of her life…_

* * *

Once again eight months past and Minami has given birth to Hatake Karasu. While Kakashi is the mini figure of Sakumo, Karasu is the exact copy of Minami. She looks exactly like her baby photos and Minami smiles. Everybody else is just glad they didn't have a repeat of what happened with Kakashi. They congratulate Minami and coo over Karasu.

Shisui, Obito and Kakashi fight over who gets to pick up Karasu first as Rin and Tenzo quietly watch over their new baby sister. Rin is the first to pick her up as she helped with the birth. Minami is proud of her as the girl is barely 5 years old.

Sakumo just sits beside his wife praying for their happiness to last…

* * *

Something is wrong again. It is different from Kakashi. It is more confusing and everybody is panicking again. The children are frightened at how weak their mother has become. Minami is too weak to leave the bed and Sakumo refuses to take missions to care for his sick wife. Minami tries to scold him but can't find the strength.

Her health becomes so weak she is sent back to hospital. Karasu is also sent back as they need to run tests. Tsunade, Dan and even Orochimaru try their best to find a cure and thankfully find it. The reason Minami was so sick was because of the infection in her womb. They curse themselves for not noticing and quickly set out to heal her.

She is up and at it in less than a week. She and Karasu are sent home where they are greeted by the teary eyed 5 year olds.

She is still on bed-rest. Her friends visit almost every day fussing. She pouts when Ikkaku and Kohari show her their new born son Iruka.

 _He will become strong like his father and as kind hearted as his mother..._

* * *

Her health as fragile as it is Minami is taken off missions once more and is force by Hiruzen to retire as anbu head. For the time being she stays home and spends time with her family every minute she has to spare. The 5 older are all squirming around Karasu's crib watching her with smiles covering their faces.

"Were we like that as well?" They ask curiously.

Her own smile gently forming Minami sits her children down and tells them all about their toddling years, including the times Sakumo repeatingly tried and failed to feed them. By the time she finishes Sakumo is home and the kids all laugh as they remember her stories.

Sakumo sighs and mumbles under his breath. "I should have known you'd use it against me someday."

Minami sticks out her tongue but kisses her husband apologetically. His anger seems to vanish as quickly as she is whisked up and taken to the bed room. She has just enough time to hear her brother's loud groans and the rumble of footsteps leaving the house.


	6. Omake IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**This is a short Omake I am writing so I can post this A/N. Please read the note before going onto the omake.**

 **I'm currently pissed off at the moment because I've just found out that my story has been stolen by BrittanyWise6 on Wattpad under the name of 'reborn into the Naruto world'. I'm shocked and outraged that anyone would do this and also thankful to a fellow fanfic writer who has also had their story stolen by the same account. Without them I would have never known someone had stolen my story.**

 **I want to put this straight. This story is my original story and though I don't mind people posting my stories I want them to message me first and at least put a A/N saying that it mine. I'm currently reporting BrittanyWise6 and will be making sure my story is removed from her account.**

 **Again if you wish to post my story message me first and if you agree to put the story down as mine I have no problem with you posting it.**

 **DO NOT just copy and paste it onto your account with a different title as if its your original story. It's disrespectful to the original writers who have spent hours and hours pouring their creative thinking into their own fanfics.**

 **Another reason I'm so pissed off right now is not only because it took me a long time to write this story. It also took me long time to post this story. Though it's gotten easier for me since I've gotten so many good comments (grateful to all my readers/followers ^^) it still worries me every time I post a chapter. After posting a story, for the first few days, I'm constantly thinking 'should I have posted this?' 'maybe I should take it down?' 'what if my readers are disappointed?' 'Will anybody even read this?'. I know this is stupid and you can laugh if you want but this really happens for me.**

 **Writing is something I've always loved doing and though I do get a bit stressed out at the beginning I always think 'this is bloody well worth it." when I read the comments you leave and see how many people follow my story(again I am forever grateful to my readers and those who have commented and followed)**

 **Please message me if you find someone else who has posted my story under a different name or a different site. Even if they put in a message saying they have permission please message me because I can assure you I have never given anyone permission to post my stories yet and would have put up a message saying I did if I had.**

 **That's all I have to say and I hope you enjoy this very short omake.**

 **OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE**

 **Playdate**

Hatake Karasu blinks curiously at the other baby in her play pen. She tilts her head to the side before turning to her mother who giggles at her antics.

"This is Umino Iruka, Karasu-chan. His papa is mama's teammate." Minami says nudging her over to her play mate. When Karasu doesn't let go of her, Minami giggles again before turning to Kohari who is having the same problem.

"Come on Iruka-chan, I'm sure Karasu-chan wants to see your new wooden blocks."

At the mention of wooden blocks Karasu's attention suddenly shifts from her mother to Iruka. "Burocks?"

Iruka turns to Karasu and shyly nods at her before showing her the colorful toys. "Tou-chan buy...wanna play?"

"UN!" Karasu exclaims before crawling toward him.

Their mothers watch this in amusement while gushing at how cute they are.

"If only cameras were so expensive." Minami says wishfully.

"Agreed." Kohari adds. "Do you think Iruka-chan might get a crush on Karasu-chan when they're older?"

"Maybe. After all Sakumo and I started dating quite young."

"I wouldn't call 5 quite young Minami." Kohari teases. "I'd thought Ikkaku had been joking when he'd mentioned it."

A small blush appears on Minami's cheeks at the mention of this but it soon fades when she flashes Kohari a cheeky grin. "As long as it's two consenting people I don't see a problem. Anyway it's not like either of us was that far apart in age. 2 years isn't a lot...is it?"

"No. no it's not." Kohari answers between her laughter.


	7. STOP STEALING MY STORY! (Redone)

First I want to apologize to anyone who found my foul language and continous swearing disturbing or just plain stupid.

To any readers who are wondering what I'm talking about or what happened to the rage rant post I had posted before I've deleted it and replaced it with this one.

It is a message I want to send to moonlightpack1. I was originally going to post this to you privately but since you've muted me out I have no choice but to do this publicly online.

I don't know if you'll read this but I hope you do. If not somebody please send it to her for me because I really want them to read this.

moonlightpack1

This is probably the fifth time I have said this to you. From 'reborn into the Naruto world' BrittanyWise6 to littlewisegirl to animeforlive1 and now 'Second Chance' moonlightpack1. Just how many times is it going to take for you to listen. Please stop this...honestly I'm already at my limit from studying for my upcoming 수능 to deal with this kind of stress.

Just...Please take my story down.

It is not yours and as I've continously said, you're being disrespectful to creative writers who have poured their time and love into their stories.

It's bad enough that you've stolen another person's work and labeled it as your own. You've even ignored a writer's wishes and continued to stubbornly try and keep it after they've asked you not to.

Another reason why I was so angry at you is because you completely ignored my last chapter and just continued to upload my omake onto your account like it meant nothing to you. It probably didn't since you didn't stop with that. You just continued to completely ignored me and tried to shake me off by changing your account's name again and again.

Listen I am not going to give up. To be honest this is just going to get more irritating for both of us because I will continue to update your new account names and story titles until you take down my story and you're likely to keep on changing them. For both of our sakes just take it down and spend the time you use for stealing other people's works to create your own.

I'm sorry about the shit I posted up on my last post. It was immature of me but what you're doing is even more immature.

Do you honestly feel good about yourself when you see the votes and readers you get from other people's work you've stolen.

If so I can only pity you.

Please take my story down from your account.


	8. Rewritten Version Up (Her Only Sunshine)

As most of you know I am in the middle of a thingymajiga where **'My New Sun'** has been continuously stolen by an account on Wattpad. After I reported **moonlightpack1** to Wattpad my story and their account was taken down. However it seems that my message to them did not get through. I found that they have remade their account as **BrittanyWise5** and reloaded my story as ' **reborn into Naruto'**. (Again ^^ the little ****)

So I thought **** this **** and decided I am going to upload the UNFINISHED rewritten version of **'My New Sun'.** I was planning to upload this later in the year after I took my 수능 (When I actually had the time to edit it) but I thought if they're going to steal my story I might as well upload another version of it and see if they're as pitiful as I think they are.

The rewritten version has been renamed as ' **Her Only Sunshine** **'** has been uploaded before as this post in case **BrittanyWise5** gets any funny ideas. I still intend to finish **'My New Sun'** as well but, as I've mentioned in my previous posts, it won't be until later in the year. **('My New Sun' will not be discontinued!)**

I'm also going to watch and see if **BrittanyWise5** steals this as well. If they do, well I think my point has been made about them.

One word.

 **Pitiful.**

Again I apologize to all my readers and hope you enjoy the rewritten version. Like I said, it isn't finished and is completely unedited. It is also a tad bit darker than **'My New Sun'** at first so I advise any of my readers who don't like dark themes skip to the second chapter. I will probably not be able to upload any more chapters than the ones I am but I promise everyone that once 2018 comes I will start uploading all of my fics that are on Hiatus.

Please bear with me until them and forgive me for all the disappointment I have brought you these few weeks. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me and the useless two posts I have uploaded.


End file.
